Good Night Kiss
by cherrydust
Summary: Yohji gives someone a good night kiss...


Good Night Kiss

            If there was one thing I never liked about Yohji, it was the fact that he truly believed he was God's gift to women. I could be having the best of days and then, one look of his self-confident face as he leaned over the counter to whisper in a customer's ear as he pressed her purchase in her trembling hands was enough to make me sick, ruining my day completely. Or I could be having a crummy day and all's I would have to hear was Yohji's cheery tone as he announced he was going 'out' and don't bother to leave him supper-he'd grab a bite to eat while he was 'out'. Just that was enough to set me off, send hot boiling fumes go shooting throughout my body.

            Just who did he think he was, this Kudou Yohji? So *what* if he had the power to melt girls with a mere glance. So *what* if he had a killer smile? So *what* if he had a body to die for? Or beautiful emerald eyes…or a cute sensitive side he tried to hide…or a wonderful sense of humor…or…the power to nearly push me over the edge and then gently draw me back with a casually thrown remark that would always stop me *just* before I hauled off and hit him for all he was worth. Yes, just who did Yohji think he was? A freaking *god* or something?

            That's definitely what irked me the most about him. He thought he was perfect. Hell, he truly *believed* that. In his eyes, he could do no wrong and it was his way or no way! That *had* to be the reason why Yohji disgusted me so. It *had* to be the knowing, self-confident air in which he carried himself, that already sure smile he wore whenever he glanced at girl, that…that…oh God, the man drives me crazy!

            I don't understand why the women fall for Yohji. He's nothing. He's just another pretty face with an ego the size of Eurasia! There's nothing special about him…just the fact that he takes the time and effort to try. The time to make the girl feel like *she* is truly the only girl in the world for him…only to have him hand her a casual peck on the cheek after a night of pleasure. What is it about him that draws the women-and even some men-to him?

            All these thoughts drive me crazy. Up and down, around and around, left to right-I'm going to go insane if I keep thinking in circles like this! Because all boils down to that one, unending, Goddamned why!

            Why do I torture myself with thoughts of Yohji day and night when…

            …When I know it's all in my head, there's nothing there to give my revered little hope life.

            Oh God, I really *am* the clumsy, passionate little fool everyone thinks I am. I've gone and done something I'll never understand. I've gone and fallen for him. For Yohji.

            Yohji of all people! The one man I'll never understand, the one man that drives me crazy and up the wall, the one man I've ever identified with. …Yohji!

            This is scary. So scary. So confusing. I don't understand! I'm just Ken, just hotheaded, klutzy, soccer-playing, children-loving Ken. Why is this happening to me? I'm nobody special, nothing important, why would I all of sudden fall like this? I've loathed the man for a long time…no, never loathed him. I couldn't hate him…not Yohji. I may hate the fact he smokes cigarettes; the idiot's got a death wish, I swear; I may hate the fact that he truly *is* irresistible to women! [1] But hate Yohji? Never! Maybe I was just always…jealous.

            That had to be it. Jealousy! But not of Yohji, I was never jealous of him. It was the girls! I was jealous of a bunch of coy, flirty little girls! How pathetic! And still…how hilarious! Me…jealous of a bunch of high school girls? It's funny!

            And oh! How true! I was jealous because he didn't pay attention to me. Jealous because all those nights he went 'out' he wasn't with me. Jealous because he even paid more attention to *Aya* than me! Aya who'd prefer it if we'd all just drop off the face of the earth gets more attention from him than me! [2] It's so...so, I don't know. All's I know is that I want to just lie down and cry.

            Cry because of him. I want to cry over *Yohji*! I don't understand it. I don't understand anything. Maybe everything will be clearer in the morning. Maybe all's I need to do is sleep. Maybe…maybe…I closed my eyes.

            When I opened my eyes again, it was because a calloused, and still gentle hand was hesitantly brushing strands of hair out of my eyes. I froze, my heart pounding. I knew exactly who it was. I'd recognize that faint scent of smoke, aftershave and something else that was distinctly Yohji anywhere. It was *him*!

            "Y-Y-Yohji?" I couldn't get his name out. How sad. It's just a name. Meaning nothing than you-come-here! But somehow the simple word stuck in my throat and I stumbled over it until I found it, spitting it out like it was some foul-tasting vegetable.

            His hand withdrew from my forehead quick as lightning and he busied himself with removing a cigarette from the always-nearby package with a hand that trembled visibly even in the dim moonlight. "Hello."

            Damn him straight to hell! It was past midnight, I'd woken up to find the one who tormented me 24/7 touching my face and all's he could do was have a smoke and say hello? Damn him! "Get that disgusting thing out of my room." Was that my voice? Anger seemed to have taken over and rather than stumble over words, I was fairly barking them out.

            Yohji raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his cigarette slightly. "*This*?"

            "No, the OTHER one," I said sarcastically, glaring up at him as I pulled myself to a sitting position. Yohji sighed and with an air of martyrdom, disposed of the cigarette. [3] As he resumed his position in leaning against the wall beside the doorframe, I inquired curiously, "Why're you even in here?"

            "Because."

            I immediately felt my blood begin to boil. Who did he think he was, just coming in here and *touching* me? Wasn't it enough he had women falling over themselves to wait on him hand and foot? Did he need *me* to fawn over him too? Well he sure as hell wasn't getting *anything* from me, be it sympathy, money or something else. Kudou Yohji could just take himself and his princely attitude straight back to where he came from as far as I was concerned.

            And to think, only hours earlier I'd known I'd loved him.

            But how could I love him? He was *Yohji* for cripes' sake! Sarcastic, sexy, overly confident Yohji! He was everything I despised...everything I admired…he was the only one who ever set me topsy-turvy like this.

            "What do you want?" I asked finally, breaking the silence that had settled over us.

            He gazed at me for a long moment, saying nothing, just *looking*. To my great embarrassment, my ears immediately burst forth in a radiant blush. Yohji's eyes rested momentarily on my fiery blush and a gentle smile twitched at his lips momentarily as he saw my valiant efforts to stop blushing.

            Of course I blushed harder.

            "I want…" he began in a vague voice…for a second I thought he was at a loss for words-but Yohji? It couldn't happen…could it? "I just want…"

            "To?" I prompted.

            He looked at me again and this time he *did* smile. "I just wanted to say good night."

            "Good night then," I replied miserably, slumping down in the bed and yanking the covers over me.

            There was a long moment of silence and I thought he had gone before he broke in. "Well, good night then."

            And before I quite knew what was happening, a determined hand was cupping my face and a similarly determined pair of lips was pressing insistently against my own. I gasped. As stupid as it sounds, I gasped, shocked with what was going on. I still didn't understand. I was clueless, oblivious to everything but Yohji.

            "Yohji?" I whispered weakly as the kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun.

            He smiled at me, "Haven't you ever heard of a good night kiss?"

            And then, he was gone and I was just as clueless as before but a great deal happier.

::End::

[1] My apologies to anyone who disagrees

[2] Sorry if this offends any Aya fans!

[3] Please, people; don't smoke! It's disgusting and can kill ya!

Hmm…I've never done this pairing…YxK…quite interesting. So how'd I do?


End file.
